


Spell

by RoadFar



Series: 魔兽 电影系列 [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文章概括：洛萨有独特的使用咒语的姿势。<br/>警告：电影同人，没玩过游戏！很多内容是脑补的！游戏里的部分设定修改了一下用（麦迪文沉睡多年改成幼年沉睡了几个月）。<br/>声明：都不属于我。</p><p>PS：中英文名对照就不给出了，按照游戏的通用译名直接使用了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell

　　卡德加还是个肯瑞托的学徒的时候，就从别人那儿听说过洛萨的大名。勇敢，坚定，忠诚，受人爱戴的暴风城指挥官，他想那一定是个可靠又慈祥的前辈。

　　由传闻得出的印象往往是不可靠的，这是卡德加后来由亲身体验明白的道理。

　　他和洛萨的第一次见面可不怎么友好：洛萨把他一把就拎了起来——就跟拎一只小狗似的——摔在了桌上，直接拉开他的袖子看他手臂上的印记。卡德加吓坏了，对方的手劲儿出奇的大，他被磕在桌子上的后脑勺也疼得要命，然而这都不及他发现对方是洛萨后受到的惊吓。

　　“你和传闻中的那个人似乎……不太一样。”这句话是卡德加亲口告诉洛萨的。他说这句话的时候，很是斟酌了一番用词，但说完后，还是看到洛萨眯起了眼睛——然后他的心里就咯噔了一下。

　　“传闻中的我……还是你想象中的我？”洛萨看着卡德加，语调轻飘飘的，但不给人逃避的余地。卡德加认真思索了一下“传闻中的洛萨”和“想象中的洛萨”的区别，最后困惑地回答：“也许是传闻……然后……混杂上了一些……想象？”

　　“那么，”洛萨调整了一下躺在地上的姿势，让自己可以躺得更舒服一些——说真的，他就算靠在一块破石头上，看起来都好像很享受似的，“你想象中的我是什么样的？”

　　他说这些话的时候眼睛没有一秒离开卡德加。被他这么看着，卡德加总是有些不太自在，但他可不会对洛萨说“您这样让我不太舒服，洛萨爵士”，毕竟他也没这么矫情，而且，洛萨的眼睛就像某类奇珍异宝，让他挪不开视线。

　　卡德加开始竭力将“想象中的洛萨”拼凑起来组织成文字：“像一堵墙一样坚毅，有许多战斗中留下的伤疤，声音洪亮，赏罚分明……很沉着稳重……不苟言笑……之类的。”

　　他说到最后几条的时候，看到洛萨已经快要绷不住笑出来了。卡德加的声音越来越轻，说完后，见洛萨的肩膀在轻轻颤动，他忙不迭地补充道：“我没有任何冒犯的意思——”

　　“伤疤？”洛萨的声音里都带着笑意，他指着脸上不太明显的几条伤疤说，“这种吗？我身上也有哦，”他坐起身来，慢吞吞地解开衣服，卡德加愣愣地看着他拉开领口，将衣服从肩膀褪下，然后转过身去，露出了大半个背给他看，那上面也有一道不太深的伤疤，“你是说这种吗？可能要让你失望了，没那么多。”

　　卡德加细细端详那伤疤，陷于洛萨背部的肌理中，估计当时被他穿的铠甲抵挡了一下，所以位置和深浅都不致命。洛萨很快把衣服穿了回去，但懒得再扣上衣襟，他就由着衣服松松垮垮地堆在身上，斜躺下的时候，大半的胸膛都袒露了出来。

　　他把盖在腿上的毯子稍微往上拉了拉，感觉就只是走个形式而已。卡德加看着他脑袋靠着衣服卷躺平了，洛萨也回望于他，然后说：“我明白了。”

　　“什么？”卡德加不明所以。

　　洛萨笑了笑，说：“迦罗娜说的没错，你看人的眼神。你是不是想和我睡觉？”

　　卡德加睁大了眼睛，过了好几秒他才小声喊了出来：“我没有！”洛萨抬起一只手抵着额头笑个不停，卡德加急着辩解：“我、我没有那种意思！”

　　“你的脸都红了。”

　　卡德加赶忙伸手去摸自己的脸，结果引来了洛萨更热烈的笑声。他立刻把手放下了，然而却窘迫得不知道该把手放在哪儿。

　　洛萨又笑了一会儿才停下来，他闭上眼睛，挥了挥手说：“守夜愉快。”

　　卡德加紧张地等了一会儿，确信洛萨这次是真的睡了，这才终于松了口气。被洛萨这么一折腾，他的睡意倒是完全消散了，可以精神饱满地守夜了——但老实说，他还是不太明白，自己的眼神到底是什么样的。

　　*

　　清晨的时候卡德加去小溪边上打水，顺便对着水桶里的水面研究自己的眼睛。洛萨说的话让他没法不在意，他凑近了仔细打量自己的眼睛，但这双眼睛他看过无数次了，根本看不出什么潜藏的意思。

　　他提着水桶回到营地，没几个人在，大部分人都去干活了。数周前一群凭空冒出来的“怪物”把闪金镇给毁得够呛，迦罗娜说，他们是兽人，来自另一个被毁掉的世界，他们没了家，现在，要在艾泽拉斯建立新的家园——那可不是和平友好地打声招呼，暴风城为此付出了巨大的代价，他们失去了国王，和守护者。

　　不早点在闪金镇重建好哨所，暴风城就毫无安全可言。联盟成立之后，洛萨做的第一件事就是带着人到了闪金镇加固这里的防线，他去找卡德加的时候，语气特别轻描淡写：“卡德加，书是不会跑的，跟我去一个地方吧。”

　　那时候卡德加在麦迪文之塔里看管着他留下的这个世界上所有的书。那儿失去了主人，卡德加觉得自己不能就这么一走了之，他留在那儿，每天打扫，看书，然而却没敢再一次爬到塔顶。

　　洛萨骑着他的狮鹫来的，尽管有过几次搭乘的经历，但卡德加对这种生物还是心存畏惧，他放下了扫帚，背上自己的包走到洛萨的狮鹫边上，骑了上去，手小心翼翼地拉着洛萨的皮甲。狮鹫随即腾空而起，向着暴风城的方向而去，最后停在了闪金镇。

　　“我需要你的帮助。”洛萨说，然而似乎也没给卡德加拒绝的机会——卡德加有些后悔没多带一些衣服过来，他只来得及往背包里塞了一本书。

　　重建的工作并不复杂，但是兽人已经到了艾泽拉斯，这儿不再安全，每个夜晚都不能掉以轻心，也只有白天可以稍微放松一些。卡德加今天的工作是帮忙准备食材，他削完了一大堆土豆，终于可以休息一下，就捧着他的书跑到树下看了起来。

　　“卡德加……”洛萨的声音传了过来，卡德加抬起头，看见他正慢悠悠地往自己这儿走来，“你在这儿。”

　　“开饭了吗？”卡德加问道，洛萨摇了摇头：“木材用完了。”

　　“需要我……帮忙吗？”卡德加犹豫着合上了书，洛萨说：“这种事情还是交给更专业的人吧。”

　　卡德加点了点头，然后他看见洛萨在自己面前坐下了。洛萨看着他，神情实在是捉摸不透，卡德加捧着书，一动都不敢动，他看着洛萨的眼睛，一句话都说不出来，就好像那双眼睛对他施了什么法术似的。

　　还是洛萨打破了这种沉默，他说：“对了……那天，你到牢里来找我那天，你把那个守卫变成了羊。”

　　卡德加说：“是的。”

　　“我记得你说‘只能让头脑简单的人变成羊一分钟’……是这样吗？”

　　“差不多应该就是那样……”

　　“那么，”洛萨坐直了身体，拍了拍自己的膝盖说，“对我试试。”

　　卡德加呆了几秒：“……你说什么？”

　　“我说，那个法术，在我身上试试。”洛萨满脸雀跃，他又拍了一次自己的膝盖，然后往后挪了挪，似乎已经做好了准备。

　　“这不合适吧……”

　　“没什么不合适的，来吧，来试试。”

　　卡德加想不出洛萨为什么要这么做，他只能归结为好奇心，而且，似乎如果他不真的使一次，洛萨就不会罢休。卡德加叹了口气，他只能妥协了：“好吧，希望你不会觉得被我冒犯——”

　　“不不，绝不会。”洛萨露出了笑容。

　　卡德加把书放到了手边的地上，口中默念变形咒语，然后将结印的手指向前伸去，一团微光带着能量直冲向前，就在要触到洛萨的那一刹那，洛萨突然从背后拿出了个东西挡在了自己面前，卡德加的法术撞在了上面，然后迅速弹了回来——没给他闪避的时机，他的法术击中了他自己，下一秒钟，他感觉自己的耳边嘭地发出了一声巨响，他摔在了地上，仰望着面前的洛萨。

　　卡德加赶忙开口：“咩咩咩……？”

　　他吓了一跳，低头看自己的手，那已经变成了两个蹄子。很快他被抱了起来，他惊恐地看着抱着他的洛萨，终于看清了他手里拿着的东西：那是一面不大的金属圆盾，表面异常光滑，可以清晰地反射人影。

　　他看见了那面圆盾上反射出了一头小羊的样子，头顶没有角，鼻子圆圆的，这吓得他又叫了起来：“咩咩咩咩？！”

　　洛萨把他抱在了怀里，轻轻抚摸他头顶的绒毛说：“你觉得这盾怎么样？我从矮人那儿拿来的。加了一些好东西，能反射一些简单的魔法……而不是吞噬或是消解。反击，可以把主动权又一次握在自己手里。”

　　卡德加不住地挣扎着，洛萨却将他抱得更紧了，一边还在跟他说话：“小心小心，你要摔在地上会很疼的……”他抱着卡德加站了会儿，三四个一分钟都过去了，然而卡德加依然还是一只趴在洛萨怀里的小羊。

　　洛萨问他：“不是说一分钟吗？”

　　卡德加无奈地回答：“咩咩咩。”

　　“头脑简单的人会变成羊一分钟，”洛萨像是在自言自语，然后他扭头看着变成羊的卡德加，“法师的头脑应该不简单吧。我现在有点担心上次被你变成羊的守卫了。”

　　卡德加的两只脚——或者说四条腿——都悬在空中，虽然洛萨将他抱得很紧，但没法着地还是让他相当的不安定。他扭动着，小蹄子在洛萨的身上踢蹬，洛萨忍了一会儿，最后干脆把他拦腰抱在了胸口，把小羊的脑袋按在自己脸上。

　　“嘘，别动。”洛萨揉着卡德加的小耳朵，直到他终于停止乱蹬，卡德加很丧气地回了一声：“咩。”

　　“现在怎么办呢，”洛萨用另一只手抚摸着卡德加的背脊，手指反反复复地蹭过羊毛，“不知道你什么时候才会变回来了……留在这儿会被野兽抓走吃掉的，你这样的小羊，大概一口一个。”

　　卡德加吓得浑身一抖，洛萨松了松手，用一条手臂托着他，带着他往营地走去。卡德加小声叫着，洛萨的手掌按在他脑袋上，轻轻摸了几下，像是能听懂似的，小声安抚他：“好吧，那就先不回去了，等你变回来再回去。”

　　洛萨抱着小羊绕过了营地，走到了清晨卡德加打水的小溪边。他坐了下来，卡德加安静地趴在他怀里，他搭在他脑袋上的手从头顶一直摸到他的尾巴，卡德加忍不住想叫几声——他确实没忍住。

　　洛萨听见他发出舒服的叫声，也笑出了声。他轻轻拍打卡德加的脑袋说：“我没见过你这样的法师。”

　　卡德加也很想跟他说，我没见过你这样的指挥官……不过估计就算他恢复成人，也不会真的说出口。

　　洛萨望着小溪，接着说：“我以前认识一个法师，嗯，你知道他是谁，他叫麦迪文。他可不会像你这样。”

　　卡德加仰起脑袋，发出不满的抗议，洛萨把他的脑袋按了回去：“以前只有他整我和莱恩的份，他没把我变成过羊……但是他会往我的裤子里释放水系法术，你能想象吗？我还站着练剑呢，突然我的裤裆就开始滴水了，莱恩吓得盾牌都掉了。”

　　卡德加很想笑，然而羊笑起来的声音和平时的叫声听起来似乎差不多。洛萨揪着他的小尾巴把他的屁股提了起来：“你是在笑吗？你现在变成了这样你还有资格笑我吗？”

　　洛萨的手指掐住了卡德加的尾巴根部。只有变成了动物，卡德加才知道为什么向着动物的尾巴伸手总是会遭到它们的反击，尾巴被人克制着实在太痒了，他控制不住地挣扎起来，不管洛萨怎么按住他的身体，他只顾着拼命踢拼命动，接着他的耳边又是嘭的一声，卡德加猛地闭起了眼睛。

　　他伸开手指，按在洛萨身上，大概是按到了他的肚子，洛萨低低呻吟着，抓着他的手腕把他给提起来。卡德加睁开眼睛，他看见洛萨握着的是他的原装手腕，他正趴在洛萨身上，缩着膝盖顶着他的侧腰。

　　他说：“我变回来了？我变回来了！”

　　“淡定，小法师，”洛萨提着卡德加的手把他拉到自己面前，歪着脑袋打量他，“你得……更机警一些。”

　　卡德加盯着他的眼睛看了好一会儿。洛萨双眼的颜色在太阳光下好像流动的海水。

　　卡德加感觉到手腕被捏紧了，这才点了点头说：“是。”

　　*

　　洛萨带瓦里安王子去洛丹伦王国拜访他新的老师，去之前又去找了卡德加。

　　“你要回一趟达拉然吗？”洛萨摆弄着手里的一条皮绳，那似乎是从他的皮甲上掉下来的，他的背后站着的是他的狮鹫，上面坐着年幼的瓦里安王子。

　　卡德加花了一秒思索自己为什么就非得搭乘狮鹫回达拉然，然后他看了一眼洛萨，看到他和皮绳纠缠在一起的手指，就脱口而出：“好——”

　　狮鹫发出了一声响亮的呼噜，在卡德加爬上它的背脊后，立刻晃了晃脑袋，然后展开翅膀飞了起来。瓦里安坐在最前面，被洛萨圈在怀里，卡德加在他背后，不知往哪儿放的双手只能抓着洛萨的皮甲边缘。

　　他们朝着北方飞去，狮鹫的速度很快，风从他们身侧擦过，有一些灌到了卡德加和洛萨之间。洛萨突然松开了一只手，伸到自己背后，把卡德加的一只手给拉了下来，然后按在了自己的腰上。

　　“抱紧点，不然你会掉下去。”他说这话时只是侧了侧脑袋，瓦里安王子扭过头来看着卡德加说：“要抓紧一点！”

　　卡德加感觉自己的脸开始热了，这很奇怪，明明有强风一直在刮过他的脸颊。他松开另一只手，往前伸到洛萨的腰上抱紧了，为此不得不将自己的身体都贴在洛萨的背上。没有风会再灌进来了，现在他觉得洛萨的背脊很热，热度一路烧到了他的下巴。

　　前往洛丹伦王国的路途遥远，加上瓦里安尚且年幼，他们走走停停，花了好几天才到了目的地。把瓦里安送去洛丹伦宫廷后，洛萨又带着卡德加飞往达拉然。

　　洛萨这回干脆把皮甲都给脱了，卡德加没有选择只能抱着他的腰。只有两个人的旅程让卡德加有些不知所措，他在洛萨的背后尽量想找些话题聊起来：“瓦里安王子还这么小，回去的时候你也打算骑着狮鹫带他回去吗？”

　　“他需要锻炼，”洛萨拉着狮鹫向上飞，达拉然已经就在眼前，“你也需要锻炼，卡德加。魔法很好用，但能掌握不同的坐骑，只会有好处，不会有坏处。你想不想要一头自己的狮鹫？”

　　卡德加没想到洛萨会这么问。他会骑马，但是狮鹫可没怎么骑过，有限的几次几乎都是洛萨带着他走的，只有一次他独自骑上洛萨的狮鹫，那一次他急得忘记了害怕。

　　卡德加犹豫着说：“呃，我想，我大概并不……”

　　洛萨说：“我可以借你钱买一头，想什么时候还都可以。”

　　卡德加猛摇头说“不不不”，但洛萨已经控制着他的狮鹫飞到了达拉然的市场，他的狮鹫平稳地落地，洛萨抬起腿从狮鹫的背上划落，然后拉着卡德加的手，把他给拽了下来。

　　洛萨绑好了他的狮鹫，领着卡德加走到狮鹫商那儿。洛萨和那位漂亮的狮鹫商贩聊了几句，接着就开始带着卡德加挑选狮鹫。

　　“你喜欢什么样的？”洛萨慢慢踱着步子从一头头狮鹫跟前走过，有些狮鹫朝他低下脑袋，有些压根儿就不理人，“没多大区别，领回去再跟你熟悉一下就好了。”

　　卡德加很是茫然，他看不出什么区别，大概真的只能从毛色和感觉进行判断了。他朝狮鹫伸出手，有几头狮鹫伸出脖子朝他的手凑了过去，有一头的喙上套着的套子触到了卡德加的手心，他指着那一头说：“那就，就这头吧。”

　　洛萨把钱给了商人，解开了狮鹫的缰绳将它牵出来，走到一块供人试飞的广场上，对卡德加说：“试试吧！”

　　狮鹫商给狮鹫的脑袋上系了一根很长的皮绳，将皮绳的末端拴在了广场中间的立桩顶上。洛萨在卡德加的屁股上拍了一下，他整个人都要跳起来了，赶忙走到狮鹫边上，握着缰绳爬了上去。

　　这应该不难，卡德加安慰自己。他曾经顺利地一个人骑过狮鹫，尽管那是洛萨的，但这些狮鹫都是训练有素的好孩子，这没什么难的。他握紧了缰绳用力一拉，他的狮鹫就振翅飞了起来。

　　狮鹫受着绳子的牵引，绕着圈飞行，速度不快，它只需要轻轻扇动翅膀就行。微风抚过身体，卡德加有些膨胀了起来，他在半空中冲着洛萨挥手，顺手把缰绳一拉，让狮鹫在空中几乎立起了身体。

　　洛萨倚着立桩看卡德加飞行，他突然也朝着卡德加举起手，用力下挥。卡德加感觉手里的缰绳一紧，他想要拉起来的时候才发现狮鹫的前肢缠住了皮绳，胡乱挣扎的狮鹫已经无暇顾及背上的人，挣扎间向着地面直冲而来，卡德加脸都吓白了。

　　洛萨在下面大喊：“抱着它的脖子！别拉缰绳！”

　　卡德加根本抓不住不停挣动的狮鹫的脖子，他只能揪住鬃毛，而这让狮鹫挣扎得更厉害。狮鹫离地面越来越近，滑行的速度也越来越快，在快要着地的时候狮鹫的四肢终于挣脱了束缚重重砸在了地上，它被皮绳牵住了脖子，后半个身体因为惯性又甩了起来，趴在背上的卡德加根本就没法固定住自己，随着这阵惯性被甩飞了出去。

　　洛萨和狮鹫商都朝他落地的地方奔去，卡德加摔在一堆箩筐里，晕了过去。

　　*

　　卡德加在旅店里醒来，他一醒过来就一下子清醒了，好像刚才什么都没发生似的。

　　“我的天！”他猛地坐起身，然后就捂着脑袋想要满地打滚，“我的头……”

　　洛萨刚好走进房间，他拿了一杯水到卡德加的面前说：“喝点水吧，还记得发生了什么吗？”

　　卡德加接过了杯子喝了一大口，头疼严重阻碍了他进行思考：“我……从狮鹫上掉下来了？”

　　“很好，现在，试试变羊的法术吧？”

　　卡德加很警惕地看着洛萨的两只手，然后缓慢地摇头。

　　“非常好……看来你的脑袋没摔坏，不然我会内疚很久的。”洛萨拉着椅子到床边坐下，把卡德加手里的杯子拿走，将他按倒在床上。

　　卡德加看着洛萨说：“那头狮鹫……怎么样了？”

　　洛萨耸了耸肩：“梅尔给我打了八折。”

　　“它没事吗？”

　　“比你可好多了。”

　　卡德加有些如释重负，他望着房顶，过了会儿问洛萨：“我睡了多久？”

　　“两天。”

　　“两天？！”卡德加又要坐起来，但洛萨的手落在他胸口把他牢牢按住了。

　　“是的，两天，我猜你一定很饿。要吃饭吗？”

　　卡德加点了点头，洛萨把手伸到他的后脑勺，将他的身体轻轻扶起一些后，用枕头垫高了他的后背，让他斜躺着，然后他拿来了餐盘放在床头柜上，把食物拿来给卡德加吃。

　　卡德加相当的不好意思，他吃完之后，洛萨就把餐盘收走了，然后他拿了毛巾过来，把卡德加的嘴角擦了擦，卡德加伸出手抓着毛巾说：“这个我自己可以来……”

　　洛萨挡住了他的手：“说来你大概不信，我对于照顾人还是很有经验的。”

　　卡德加乖乖被他拿着毛巾擦了一遍脸，然后说：“我不信。”

　　“这是真的，”洛萨拿着毛巾走到水盆边上，把毛巾放进去打湿再拧干，“很小的时候麦迪文不知道生了什么病昏迷了几个月，那可都是我照顾的。”

　　卡德加看着洛萨拿着毛巾朝他走了过来，忍不住就把头扭了过去。他很小声地说：“我很抱歉。”

　　“什么？”洛萨站在床边，探过身体去看扭过头去的卡德加，他把卡德加的脸给掰了过来，卡德加移开了视线又说了一遍：“我很抱歉。”

　　洛萨的手停住了，过了一会儿他说：“我跟你说这些不是要听你道歉的……”他松开卡德加的脸，猛地掀开了他身上盖的被子说，“我是想告诉你我要给你擦身了！”

　　卡德加的手脚一下子都僵住了，他躺在床上，看着洛萨的手朝他的衣襟伸了过来，紧张得声音都抖了：“什么，不，我自己可以——”

　　“是不是睡着了会好一些？”洛萨笑着慢慢解开了卡德加的衣服，“毕竟我都帮你擦了两天了。”

　　*

　　卡德加躺了将近一周才逐渐恢复过来。

　　他落地的时候撞到了脑袋，刚醒过来的时候只要坐起来就头疼欲裂，没法迈步，咒语也是一个都没法正常地念出来，只能使用一些非语言系的法术。

　　在他躺着的这些天里，都是洛萨在照顾他，虽然偶尔他会觉得这种照顾是不是已经过头了，但洛萨认为都是自己执意要他骑狮鹫才造成了这场事故，他还是坚持要给卡德加擦身，或者抱他去浴室，让他二选一。

　　卡德加几乎养成了每天晚上都要脸红的习惯，直到他终于可以完全靠自己的力量站起来。他跌跌撞撞地走到饭桌前，让洛萨放弃了再多照顾他一天的想法。

　　这次回达拉然是个匆忙的决定，本来卡德加也没有什么明确的目的，因为坠落事故，他们能留在达拉然的时间更是所剩无几，再过两天就要去洛丹伦接瓦里安回去。

　　晚上睡觉的时候，卡德加把随身携带的书翻了出来，搓了一个小光球，坐在椅子上背着洛萨看。他有些害怕夜晚，害怕熄掉了所有人为灯火，只剩星月光辉的夜晚，尤其是背后不远处躺着洛萨——他不免想到不久之前和洛萨在夜色中的那次谈话，并因此不太敢看洛萨的眼睛。

　　夜很深了，卡德加根本不记得自己今天晚上都看了些什么——他把书合上，熄灭了自己的光球，就着月光慢慢摸到自己的床边上。他尽量小声地爬上了床，躺下后朝着洛萨的方向望了一眼，看见洛萨也睁着眼睛在看着他。

　　卡德加有些吃惊，过了会儿小声问：“你没睡吗？”

　　“嗯，”洛萨伸展开手臂说，“有灯光我就不容易睡着。”

　　“对不起。”卡德加把头转开了。

　　“你真喜欢道歉，”洛萨撑起上半身，朝着卡德加的床铺探出身体，“为什么把头扭开了？”

　　“因为……”卡德加花了好大力气才忍住不去看离他越来越近的洛萨，“我，我想睡觉了。”

　　“看着我睡不着吗？”

　　卡德加有些怨恨旅店的设计了。为什么两个床铺中间只有一个床头柜的间隔呢？

　　他忍不住转过半个身体，看向洛萨的方向。真是惊人，就算在深沉的夜色中，他的眼睛都仿佛闪着光芒。

　　“你的脸又红了。”

　　卡德加抬手捂住了自己的脸，洛萨没有骗他，他的脸很热，一路从耳朵热到了脖子。他垂下了眼睑，好一会儿之后才又睁开，躲闪着，几乎不敢再看向洛萨。

　　洛萨伸出一只手，触到了他的脸颊。卡德加立刻用自己的手盖住了洛萨的手，将他的手捂在自己脸上，他的身体在微微颤抖，他呼出滚烫的气息，打在洛萨的手心。

　　洛萨问：“你冷吗？”

　　卡德加没敢动弹。

　　洛萨说：“这儿的夜晚比白天要冷多了。”

　　卡德加望向洛萨，看见他的嘴角微微上翘。

　　洛萨说：“过来吧。”

　　卡德加的呼吸窒了窒，他掀开自己的被子，轻轻爬到了洛萨的床上，然后被洛萨搂在了怀里。

　　洛萨在他耳边小声说：“我说过，你要更机警一些。”他的声音就像有魔力一般，让卡德加几乎没法动弹。

　　他有些艰难地扭头，洛萨的眼睛近在咫尺，就像两片深不见底的海洋。


End file.
